Kingdom High Volume 1
by Roxas1356
Summary: Roxas is attending his new high school and it is his junior year how wonderful this couldn't go wrong at all...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I woke up to the sound of my alarm realizing it was the first day of school, high school.I was so tired, I stayed up till like 3:00 AM playing on my PS4 but I just got up, got ready, and left. I heard a voice as I was walking to school "hi…" she said I turned around "Who are you?" she said "Naminé" I said "uh...well nice to meet you." I said, then She said "what's your name?" I replied "Roxas" then she said "I better get going" she blushed and ran towards the direction of school. I thought we'll that was weird. I got to school and I was suprisingly early. I saw lots of kids hanging out in the cafeteria and gym when I walked in. There were soooo many kids I saw a group of girls with flashy outfits and they were teasing someone, I guessed these were the popular girls. They were teasing this kid, when I saw him I was stunned. This guy looked exactly like me no joke, his blond spiky hair was styled just like mine we had the same blue eyes even his facial features exactly like me. This girl leading the group said "Shut up Ventus the only reason you like her is because she is as equally as dumb as you!" he replied with "Actually me and aqua both have straight A's you're the one with D's and F's" I and lots of other students started laughing at her. She said "whatever Ventus at lea-" I cut her off and said "Leave the guy alone what did he do to you anyways?" everyone looked at me in shock, but Ventus looked more shocked than anyone, after that the girl said "Are you guys related???" me and Ventus at the same time said "No" everyone was pretty confused about this, this girl then said "Whatever this isn't over Ventus" he replied with "Finally Larxene is gonna shut up!" she left while stomping her feet. The guy was still pretty in shock, I know I was. He held his hand out and said "I'm Ventus and you?" I shook his and replied with "I'm Roxas nice to meet you" I could already tell we were gonna be friends. I saw a girl with blue hair walk through the door and Ventus blushed if I had to guess this was Aqua. She smiled and ran up to Ventus and said "hey ven" she sounded so cheerful. He replied with "hey Aqua," I thought in my head called it! Then I realized I had to get my schedule even though it was a month into the school year it was my first day so I had to get my schedule. I got to the office and took a seat while they printed my schedule. Next to me was a boy he had orange spiky hair,light purple headphones,and he had a yellow wrist band. I was really bored, while waiting for the county to fax it to the school so I said to the boy "hi what's your name" he replied with "what's it to you?" I could tell this guy was I edgy I said "uh… well I'm roxas" he replied "I'm Neku... sorry I just have some trust issues" I said "I know you mean…I got over it along time ago though" he asked me "what are you here for?" I said "just getting my schedule it's my first day" he replied "no way me too" my schedule came and so did his I saved bye and said "see ya around Neku" he replied "peace" I looked at my schedule it said for first period "art" I thought well let's do this I ran down the hallway as the bell indicating that school started rang students were all over the hallway I was dodging them all, I played and finished a undertale genocide route so I had some dodging skills. I finally got to art class and say in the seat I was assigned. I was sitting next to the girl I saw when I walked to school when she saw me sit down she blushed and I looked at her carefully and I knew I had a crush I thought wow first day and i already have a girl on my mind… Naminé looked at me several times and started drawing I was confused but I just figured it was whatever. I Then got out my sketchbook and drew a sketch of Naminé I just thought she was so beautiful, I wrote her name in cursive to the left of the drawing and I drew a heart by her name. Then I sighned my name in cursive at the bottom. Art class was going pretty good I got to paint a little and I drew some stuff but the entire time I was thinking of Naminè. Then the bell rang and it was time for period 2 it said "weapon/power training" I thought sweet Time to use Oathkeeper and Oblivion. I got to the class and it was a huge arena. With a room to the side we walked in. The teacher said "anyone with a weapon stand up!" I stood up with a some people I saw Ventus and Aqua stand up they were the only ones I knew" then he said "everyone with a power stand up!" I saw Neku stand up and a few other people. Then the teacher said "find a partner to spar with!" I walked around aimlessly l saw Aqua and Ventus team up Then i saw Neku and girl with red hair team up. Then a boy with brown spiky hair and ocean blue eyes day "wanna spar? I'm Sora." I replied with "sure and I'm Roxas" he said "okay let's do this" I replied with "agreed" the coach said "3...2...1… GO!" I summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion, he summoned a key blade too but it was only one. the coach laughed and said "Sora is a tough one" I ran at him and swung my keyblades at him he blocked the blows and he started attacking me I block perfectly, he looked stunned. I ran at a wall no, up a wall did a backflip off it and struck him he was in shock and said "Bravo!" the rest of the class stared at me I said "Good game sora" and I held out my hand. He shook it and said "Good game."then period two ended and then 3rd I went all the way to 4th period and then it was lunch. I sat at a table with Ventus. Aqua was there I saw Neku and I saw two girls with red hair. I sat down and said "hi" Ventus introduced me and said "this is Roxas guys," they all said hi. On girl with red hair said "hi I'm shiki" she sounded pretty cheerful. I noticed Neku's right arm was around her and she leaned against him. Then the other red head said "hey I'm Kairi" she sat next to Sora and anytime Sora looked at her she tried not to blush. Then the blue haired girl said "hi I'm aqua" then a guy with black hair just like Sora's said "I'm Vanitas" then a guy with brown hair and deep blue eyes said "hi I'm Terra" Then Naminè and a girl with black hit sat down. Naminè blushed when she sat next to me the other girl sat next to a guy with red hair and he said "I'm Axel got it memorized" I laughed and said "yup" then the girl with black hair said "I'm Xion." I blushed bright red when I saw that Naminè left her sketchbook on the table and there was a picture of me and her holding hands. Her cheeks turned bright red and Sora said "why do you gotta do this to the new guy." Neku was just laughing like crazy. Then Shiki punched him in the arm and said "That's not nice!" my face was bright red like Naminé's.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Soon lunch ended and I was still blushing from that picture Naminè drew of me and her, but I had a picture of her too so I guess I can't really say much. Soon the day was coming to an end and it was last period which was magic class and I was thinking awesome! Because I loved me some magic. So I arrive in this HUGE room and I see Axel and Neku practicing their spells I came over and said "hey sup." Neku replied "Not much I'm just tryin' to get this FRICKIN FIRE SPELL RIGHT!!!!!" Axel then said "Chill out dude it's not so hard just watch" Neku then exclaimed "And I'm supposed to listen to the PYRO when it comes to chilling out" I facepalmed and said "I'll see you guys later I got to work on my curaga spell." Axel said "peace." I ran off and looked at the curaga spell again I summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion and I tried the spell. "So close… come on…" I was there for almost the whole period but I got my curaga spell down, then I hear "DING... DING...DING...," yup and that was the dismissal bell, alright first day was over. So I ride my motorcycle home, I mean I'm not waiting for anyone (mainly because I don't want to waste any gas…) so I'm at the light and I'm waiting… and waiting… and still waiting...then I see this girl with short black hair start crossing I shouted "STOP THERE IS A CA-" I didn't have time to explain and she had headphones on and when the car is 10 feet away from her going 60 miles per hour, I don't think I will ever see someone so scared in my life again. So I jump off the motorcycle and in front of her, I summon my keyblades and I shout "REFLECT!!!" the car then bounces off of my shield and I am still surprised my reflect spell is that strong. The girl stares at me and we get out of the intersection. She than tells me "Thank you so much...I don't… I don't know how to… how can I ever repay you ...?" I replied with "You don't have to, I mean I'm supposed to let you just get hit by a car?" she laughed and gave me a hug, she then started crying "Thank you so much if it wasn't for you I might be dead right now." my cheeks literally turned into frickin' tomatoes. Why? do you ask, well that's because Xion was like drop dead gorgeous, seriously everyone at school knows her. She let go of me and said "Thanks Roxas" I replied back to her, she then said "Thank you Roxas" I am forever in your debt." She then wiped a tear off her face she said after that "see you tomorrow!" I finally got home and I thought...time for homework. So after like 45 minutes I finally finished. So I got some BBQ chips, turned on the PS4 and I inserted Call of Duty Black Ops 3.I played for awhile and eventually I got bored and I decided to head out and get some ice cream, plus I remembered Sora saying he was gonna be with some of his friends at this new ice cream place and he said I was welcome to come, so I figured "why not?" So I headed out I remembered he said it was called "rainbow ice," so I finally got there and it said "home of sea salt ice cream" I thought, really? Sea salt... I'll try it and see how bad it is. So I walk in and I see Sora with Neku,Xion,some girl with dark brown hair,and Kairi. Sora says as soon as he sees me "So Roxas you actually came? Wow I really didn't think you would show up," the girl with dark brown hair said "So who is the new guy?" Sora replied to her "Oh you and Roxas haven't met yet, it was his first day at Kingdom High today," she then said to me "Hi I'm Aerith," she held out her hand,and I shook it,then I replied to her "Nice to meet you Aerith," she gave me a pleasant smile and said "You too." I sat down at their table and said "So have any of you tried the sea salt flavor," they all replied "no" so I then said "alright I'll be the first then let's see how bad it is." so I went to the cashier and ordered sea salt, he then told me "wow you're the very first to try it, at our old location every one loved it," I said "cool." So then I headed back and I said in a shaky voice "alright here we go." I took one bite and then...I was astonished it just tasted so….good it was really...really sweet but the salt in it made the perfect balance between the two. It was rich,creamy,and I knew that it was my new favorite flavor of ice cream.I was frozen I was still stunned at how amazing it was. Kairi said to me then "Um...are you ok Roxas…?" I replied to her "this is the greatest flavor of all time." they all said "really!?!??!" they then went to go get some samples and I found myself not being able to stop eating the ice cream. All the others came back and yelled "it is so AWESOME!!!" I said "I know right?!?!?!?" the night got better and better and we even went to the skate park, and while we were there i got to grind a rail on my skateboard and I got off after a while but then I noticed Kairi was,gone...and I went to a alley to climb the tall building to see if I can get a bird's eye view until i see kairi at gunpoint in a alley, and who is the attacker? Xemnas that's who...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer* THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT NEAR THE END IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 STOP READING WHEN ROXAS MENTIONS NETFIX AND CHILL!

I saw Xemnas one of the bullies at my orphanage when I was little have Kairi at gunpoint. I jumped off the building and ran on a wall like out of an Assasin's creed game and landed on the building above Xemnas. I heard him say "I need you to preform the keyblade ceremonie on me." Kairi yelled at him "Never!" Xemnas replied to her "do I have to get serious? He summoned what looks like basically a light saber. I decided to not let the heroes always show up late clichè go on any longer so I jumped down from the building. Even though it should shatter my ankles but who cares because this is kingdom hearts! I stuck the landing like a boss and summoned Oathkeeper and pointed it at Xemnas. He looked at me "If it isn't my old friend." I already wasted enough time so I didn't talk and instead I just started attacking Xemnas with Oathkeepeer. He summoned his other "light saber," and I summoned oblivion as I attacked he blocked with perfection and ultimate skill. Xemnas ran up a building and landed on top. He yelled to me "You didn't have enough power to defeat me before neither do you now Roxas!" I got angry and jumped into the air and shot a blizzaga spell on him which froze him. I then casted thunder which broke the ice and stunned him. Finnaly I rushed Xemnas and casted fire and unleashed a easy 20 hit combo out of pure rage. Xemnas with little health opened a corridor of darkness and jumped in. I then felt a little exhausted and I knew it would be a little bit before I could use magic. Kairi walked up to me with a terrified look and told me in a shaky voice"He said old friend do you know him." I replied to Kairi "Yeah..." I saw her blush and I thought .Sora is not gonna be happy...Lol I don't care. Kairi thanked me and I thought wait did I save another girl's life...(•_•). I told Kairi "hey follow me to my place you will be safe there." She replied "Okay Roxas" she blushed and all I could think was red heads might be my thing... We eventually ended up at my house and I told her "Keep the door locked I'm gonna go tell everyone the news, call me if anything happens." I then thought lol what a great excuse for her number. At this point everyone was on the search for Kairi so I had to track everyone down and get them to chill out. First up was Sora since he was probably freaking out the most right now. I searched for awhile until I saw him on a roof at full sprint with his keyblade...keyblades...? No mistaking it, the man had two and he was in this weird red outfit and he was going alot faster than usual. He also had red electric sparks coming off him, it was weird he had what looked to be another kingdom key only his second one was gold, silver, and red while the classic one was still yellow, silver, and blue. I started running at him but I could barely keep up. I yelled "Sora stop!!" he yelled back at me "NO I HAVE TO FIND KAIRI!!!" The man was restless, I knew he had the hots for her, and I was starting to get tired so there was no way I could keep up. So I came to the conclusion that I would just pull a Donald, so I got ready and yelled "THUNDER!" Somehow it hit him and he was parlyzed for a bit " He started to rant... "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!! WHY!! DID YOU KIDNAP KAIRI WTF DUDE!!!! IM GONNA KILL YOU IF YOUR'E BEHIND THIS!!!" I replied in a calm voice so he wouldn't freak out "Chill dude I found her she is safe I left her at a safe spot." Sora reverted back to his regular outfit and the gold keyblade disappeared. He said to me in a much calmer voice now "Thank god what happened," I replied to him "long story but she's at my place, here's the adress." I handed him a small piece of paper and he took off. After awhile I was able too track down the girls I found Xion and Aeirith freaking out near some coffee shop they were running and they both had...shots of esspreso in their hand..? Both ran away from the shop in search for Kairi as I caught up to them. I yelled to them "STOP KAIRI IS OKAY!" The two stopped and jogged back towards me. I will admit my eyes may or may not have wondered downwards as I saw Arieth. I just thought I feel like I am in Baywatch or something just look at them...Bounce, Bounce, Bounce like in slow-mo or something like that... Ashamed of my thoughts I regained consciousness

and Both girls asked me "where is she?" I replied "In a safe place why do you have coffee?" Xion told me "We were getting tired so we ran to a coffe shop..." I laughed gave them the adress. I was off looking for Neku. I searched for awhile only to find Neku on a giant clocktower getting a birdseye view. I ran up the tower like a boss and got up to neku and told him "I found her she's safe." No response then I noticed Music from his headphones as he continued to look around. I listend closely and I made the song out to be...Hatsune Miku-Shake it... *facepalm* I ripped the headphones off dissapointed as hell..."I found her you weeb..." Neku replied with "F*ck you heard that, I knew putting it on full blast was a bad idea...I really love the song though as Axel would say I have the lyrics memorized." Still disappointed I replied back "I bet you're the one who made that ten hour loop video." As I expected from Neku "F*ck how did you know."..."Just forget it follow me to my place so we can see Kairi If the others know how to use google maps they will be there by now." Me and the weeb finally made it back to my place and Sora, Xion, and Aerith where in my living room. Everyone told me when I sat down "What happened Kairi is pretty Traumatized at the moment so she won't say much." I basically told them the story. Sora seemed ticked off because every now and then Kairi would take a glance at me and blush. I totally called it lol. Anyways I decided to go too sleep but Xion and Kairi wanted to stay for a "Sleepover." And I was like Heeeeeellllllll yeah!!! Now if only I could get Naminé here now that would be juicy...Sora walked out giving me the good ol' middle finger but I did not care because two of the hottest girls in school are in my apartment and no one else. Xion and Kairi discussed something as I slapped some ramen together and turned on netflix because Imma' about to "chill" with some ladies tonight.

IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 STOP HERE

I walked over to the couch which conviniently was also a bed 0_0. I told them to get some snacks if they wanted some. Both girls went to my pantry where I stash all of my snacks for gaming and I pulled out the bed and put on some random movie. Both came back and saw the bed and blushed I told them if they didn't like the bed they could go on the recliner but both Kairi and Xion refused as expected.I slid on a condom for you know reasons...•_• After 10 minutes passed I made my move and pulled the yawn trick and put my arms around both girls on eachside of me Kairi continued as she slid her hand in my pants and I started to feel my dick become a "rock". Xion took off her her shirt and pants and slowly climbed on top of me. Laying there I knew the ladies where running the show so I sat back and watched. Kairi backed off as she knew Xion would now take over. Xion unzipped my pants and slowly slid them off. Xion took off her jet black panties and Kairi unclipped the jet black bra. Xion was now fully exposed and that is when I knew three 17 year olds are gonna lose their virginity TONIGHT! Xion got ready and then she slid her pussy on my dick. As she continued her moans got louder the deeper she got on my dick. I was just thinking _this is by far the best feeling I have had in my life._ Xion started to go faster as she put my hand on her breasts. I fondled them _because why the hell not???_ Xion was starting to reach her limit but I could still go. I knew Xion was done since she started to... ahem "wet the bed," if you know what I'm saying. Xion was moaning and panting and I knew it was time for some Kairi. Xion got off as she laid beside me still panting.Kairi then took over as she stripped until all I could see was light pink panties and a light pink bra. I decided to take over this one so I got her laying down as I crawled on top of her and began to slowly take off her panties. I inserted My dick in her soft wet pussy and Kairi let out a soft moan and she got louder as I countinued to go deeper and thrust faster. I unclipped her bra and tossed it to the side so I could get a feel of Kairi's breasts too. Kairi at this point was moaning really loud and I feared for the neighbors kids downstairs. I was enjoying this until I see someone open the door because stupid me forgot to lock it. I saw Neku's face peep through the door as he said "Hey guys I forgot my headpho- WTF?!!?!!" Kairi, Xion, and me Yelled out a huge F-bomb. Neku yelled "WHAT THE ACTUAL F*CK!! HOLY SH*T I THOUGHT XION LIKED AXEL AND KAIRI WAS GONNA HOOK UP WITH SORA HOLY SH*T!!" I replied to neku with "I'm not even gonna try to lie this is totally what it looks like.." Both girls told neku "Yeah we f*cked Roxas..." Neku grabbed his headphones and left but gave me a wink and thumbs up before he left. Kairi, Xion, and me then lied there on the bed and I just put the bed back in and reverted it into a couch. we didn't completely kill the mood though I had on my boxers but I was shirtless and the girls had on their bras and panties we mainly watched some comedies and snuggled up together until about 3 am then we fell asleep. I woke up with each girl on a side of mine and I looked at the clock and it was 3 pm. I then heard another person open the door and I thought _oh sh*t_ because i had two half naked girls snuggled up against me...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey guys quick note thank you I am starting to get support on this story and I plan to make others too but anyways here is chapter 4 enjoy :D.

F*ck f*ck f*ck f*ck is all I could think because I could not get up since I was sandwiched between two girls. I saw who walked in and it was...Naminé. I saw Naminé walk in and she was telling me in a shy voice "Hey Roxas you left your notebook at scho-...Oh my goodness... what is going on here..." and as you excpected I was like "F*CK." Naminé in shock left my notebook and took off... I think she got my address from Aerith she probably asked somebody.

The girls started to wake up from my huge F bomb that I dropped and Xion asked me as she rubbed her eyes "Why did you yell?" she yawned. I told her "Well someone besides Neku may know we had sex last night..." Kairi told me "Well people will know...But I mean it was kind of obvious when 2 girls spent the night alone... with a guy...," I replied "Yeah... true that." Xion then confused asked me "Who walked in besides Neku then?" in a shaky voice I replied "Naminé..." It was kind if akward but I went to go change in my room and the girls got on their clothes from last night and I got ready to go out and do stuff since it was...SATURDAY!! Okay but I had to own up to what I did because I'm sure the fact that I just had a threesome there was gonna be some talk around me, no fun stuff this Saturaday I guess. I fear I might have to fight Sora and Axel...meh I'm OP I'd probally kick both their asses (No offense Sora or Axel fans but you gotta admit Roxas is pretty OP). I put on a black t-shirt, white jeans, and some black and white Nike high tops. Kairi put on her pink dress that is somehow 90 percent zippers and high top pink Converse. Xion had black skinny jeans a black tanktop and a low top black Vans.

I took Xion too my parents house since all three of us couldn't fit on my bike so she was gonna drive my Dad's car home while Kairi waited at my house. I inherited my parents property I also inherited my Dad's old Mach One Mustang. I loved this car so much but moving to a city it was had to drive around so Mom's Bike was a better choice. I don't know why but when my parents where around they where fond of vechiles my mom with a midnight black Kawasaki Ninja and my Dad with his Mustang. I miss them and as a protagonist I am entilted to a tragic backstory cause you know... it's generic. They died in a burning building that's really all I'm gonna say... Xion drove the mustang to my apartment since she didn't know how to ride a motorcycle. We got back at the apartment. I parked the bike and we picked up Kairi so I could drop them off at the mall since they said that is where they wanted to go. After I dropped them off I now had to deal with Sora and Axel... well sh*t. When Kairi was at the mall I texted her If she might know where Sora is and she said he usually hangs out at this high up building, she texted me the address. Sora is probably gonna be an emotional mess since I assume Neku had already spilled the beans.

I arrive at the building and I ran up it thinking f*ck sora is gonna be so pissed off I gotta get my magic ready this fight is not gonna end well for either of us... Scared as absolute sh*t I gave Sora a very nervous "hi," when I got up there. Sora looking pissed off summoned kingdom key. "YOU F*CKING ASSH*LE YOU'RE HERE FOR THREE F*CKING DAYS AND YOU RUIN MY LIFE YOU PIECE OF SH*T" Sora yelled very loudly at me, seriously if this sh*t had sound I would have a RIP headphone users warning. I replied in calm manner "First off she was technically single, Secondly you have not been through sh*t you don't know what it feels like to have your life ripped apart, Finally...do you really want to fight me," I gave him an evil grin and summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Sora rushed me but he was easy to doge since he couldn't think clearly and all on his mind was rage. I dodged alot but I got enough time to cast blizzaga. He was frozen so I walked up and broke the ice and unleashed a vicious combo he blocked me on the middle of my attack and stabbed me and I thought f*ck his focus is coming back. Sora casted fire so I was burning but then he tried to cast blizzaga but I dodged. I finnaly took control of the battle again and blocked a combo he tried. I unleashed a combo and... kicked him off the roof...Yeah I f*cked up I was in the moment holy sh*t I killed him this was so not the plan f*ck f*ck f*ck. But then I saw Sora fly up with f*cking angel wings in a silver outfit with his keyblades floating by his hands and I was like I so f*cked up. Of coure Sora yelled "YOU F*CKED UP NOW." Sora flew toward me unleashing a sick combo and then casting fire. I was so hurt and I just thought holy sh*t this guy got me I'm f*cking dead hope too see you soon Mom and Dad. I shed a tear before my near death but then Sora...reverted...? It gave me enough time to cast curaga holy f*ck I'm glad I worked on this and suddenly I was back in the fight. Sora yelled "D*MN YOU DRIVE GAUGE" he also followed it up with "I am so f*cked now." Yeah you are b*tch I unleashed a combo and casted fire... a lot I really wanted him to burn until he was on the ground worn out basically knocking on heaven's door I sat there. I threw him a Potion and just said "You need to clear your mind." I ran down the building. F*ck now I gotta do this with Axel.

If Sora knew Axel knew I slept with Kairi and Xion since Neku seemed a lot closer with him. I looked around thinking where Axel might be until I looked up and saw red spiky har on a clock tower. Running up the tower I was also scared to sh*t and since axel was kind of a pryo I figured I would literally get "roasted." I arrived at the top and Axel said "Oh hey." suprised as f*ck I was like _so does he not know or..._ He said "Yeah no a common misunderstanding is that I like Xion but she was always more of a friend." I just replied in a relieved voice "Oh so you're cool with it?" He replied back "Yeah I'm cool, want some ice cream man I heard you liked sea salt flavor I personally love it, it is easily my fovorite flavor." super excited I told him "Yeah mine too." He handed me an icecream and we just chilled on the tower, watched the sunset it was pretty cool. It got dark so me and axel got off the tower and we parted ways. Rethinking all of it I just thought _Well half of this went smoother than expected, like way smoother._ I got home in my mustang and I got a text from an unkown number and I saw it and it stated "Hi this is Xion, Kairi gave me you number XD I also enjoyed last night if you know what I mean ;)." I just texted her back "Yeah definetely know what you mean ;) glad I got your number." I went to my room and crashed cause I was worn the f*ck out.

Today was Sunday AKA national stay home and do nothing day, for me anways. Although I got an invite from Axel to Dave and Busters for his birthday so...yeah. I got on my ninja bike _(Mom had good taste)_ and took off I arrived in roughly 12 minutes and I just saw axel get out of his car. He was wearing a red and white short sleeve button up with white jeans and red Jordans. I had on a Long sleeve black and white plad button up with black jeans and classic white Chuck Taylor high top Converse. I ran up to Axel and said "Hey!" He replied to me saying "Well f*ck you're early." I told him "Yeah I always do that because If I don't I'll arrive super late." We walked in and he got the highest point power card and made or rechargeable so he was going for some serious gaming today. Me and him went to a booth since we were gonna eat first and I asked him "do who did you invite?" He answered me "Neku, Shiki, Kairi, Aqua, Ventus, Xion, and Sora but I heard he took the news of You and Kairi pretty harsh...so I don't think he is gonna show" In only a few minutes Neku and Shiki arrived. Neku wore a short sleeve light purple button up with khaki pants and purple Soldiers AKA Lebron's. Shiki had on really short shorts A pink tank top and Pink high top Vans _holy sh*t she likes pink_.Neku was pretty pumped but told me "So... how are you gonna work ou this Kairi and Xion thing..." I replied "Yeah I'm pretty sure they're cool with me having both of them so yeah..." Neku then said "You are one lucky motherf*cker." Shiki then said "Hey what's that supposed to mean!?" Neku laughed and said "Shiki it was only a joke," he gave her a quick kiss. In the next ten minutes Aqua, Xion and Kairi arrived. Kairi had on a white long sleeve with a pink short skirt and high top pink Converse. Aqua wore a light blue shirt with a white skirt and blue high top Nikes. Xion Had on short jean shorts a black long sleev shirt and black low top Vans. I thought holy sh*t these peeps are dressed for summer so I checked the

temperature and it said 96 and I was like _holy sh*t winter is nowhere to be found._ Ventus showed up about two minutes later and he had on A white short sleeve button up white jean shorts and white high top Vans. We all ordered our food since everyone was here _excluding Sora._ Kairi and Xion snuggled up against me and I had my arms around their Necks until Ventus commented "Okay wait did something happen between them because those three seem very umm... comfortable." Aqua then said "Yeah like did I miss something or..." Neku then said "Oh yeah... no one told you guys..." Neku whispered in Aqua's ear and her eyes widened and she said "Well f*ck Roxas... You f*ckin' pimp," Kairi laughed. Ventus was still confused until I saw Axel whiser in his ear. Ventus then quickly told me "You lucky b*st*rd."

The food arrived and by then I was starving so I ate my food pretty quickly, then it was off too games. Neku and Axel did a lot of 1v1 games like Knock em' Sock em' Robots and air hockey. The four girls went and did whatever the f*ck girls do. So it left me and Ventus. Me and him were dead set on the prizes so... we were at the slot machines. Me and Ventus walked over to a machine and he told me "Hey man we're getting king of closer as friends so call me Ven" I replied "Cool, I have a nickname but it's mainly for females..." he laughed and asked me "Oh dear god... what is it?" I started to laugh too and answerd him "I heard Kairi and Xion call me this...Roxy," we both bursted into laughter. I was at the machine until me and ven yelled "HOLY SH*T JACKPOT 100,000 TICKETS HOLY F*CK." me and him probably yelled that a lot louder than we should have...

We both split what we got and at the end we had a total of 242,244 tickets to split... _holy sh*t._ We split it and we each got 121,122 tickets. Me and Ven were literally at the the machine for like 20 minutes straight until we got our little reciepts. Ventus just said "holy sh*t." I got the new PS4 Pro a copy of For Honor some random sunglasses beats headphones a sh*t ton of Pokèmon plushies and... a poop emoji pillow. Ven got an XBOX Scorpio a copy of call of duty infinite warfare a sh*t ton of candy like a SH*T TON of candy and... a Pikachu plushie. Me and ven came out with bags of stuff and everyone was like "The h*ll did you guys do...?" Me and Ven told them "won a ton of jackpots." I said my goodbyes and got very lengthy kisses from Kairi and Xion. I made my way home on my bike and got there around 7:30 PM. I cleaned up since my apartment looked like crap and I was in bed by 9:00 PM because You know...school...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer* THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN ADULT CONTENT SO IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 STOP READING TOWARD THE END

I woke up at 7:00 AM and thought _why can't it be Saturday again..._ I put on a red Deadpool shirt black jeans with a pair of red Adidas. I left my apartment by 7:30 AM and I was off to school. I got to school and everyone gave me some strange looks... A lot of the guys were mad at me since Xion and Kairi are well known for being the prettiest girls in school. I saw Larxene whispering something about me I guess... I saw Sora In the sitting corner with his hood on. I went up to him and said "Hey..." He replied "It's gonna take some getting used to but I'm cool with it I guess..." I told Sora "Hey I know it is weird but I wanna make up for what happened." He just told me "You bested me in combat... No one has done that before I even used Final Form, so just teach me and be my friend." relieved I replied "Sure wanna come over to my house I was thinking about inviting some people for a study group since mid terms is gonna be here next week." Sora then asked "Who'd are you thinking of inviting." I answered Sora "Ven, Naminé, Kairi, Xion, Axel, and Aqua, My apartment is a decent sized 2 bedroom so I figured I'd make it am even eight." Sora said "I'll be there what time." I answered him "Around 8:00 PM but maybe later because I gotta pickup Xion, Kairi, and possibly Naminé." Sora then asked in confusion "Wait you ride a bike how are your gonna carry four people." I asnwered Sora and said "I inherited an old Mach one Mustang I'll use that." Sora gave me a nod but then I heard the first bell ring so it was time for first period, I was off to art.

I sat next to Naminé and we both blushed. I asked her in a nervous voice "Hey I'm having a study group at my apartment wanna come it'll be at 7:30?" she replied quickly "Yes!... but can you pick me up...?" I told her "Yeah." We sat next to each other the whole time and Naminé actually ended up sort of leaning on my shoulder... _hola lu ya!_ Some time passed and before I knew it the bell for second period rang _time to whoop some *ss._ I spared with someone pretty weak I think it was... Tidus? The rest was pretty boring I owned him.Third (math) and fourth (literacy) passed and suddenly it was lunch I ended up getting everyones number and told them to be there at 8:30 PM so things were looking good. After lunch the final periods went by. Fifth (science), sixth (social studies), and seventh (Magic) all passed and suddenly the day was done and I went back to my Apartment. At my apartment I texted Naminé, Xion, and Kairi when I should go meet them and they all told me to get the as soon as possible so I hopped in the car and went to go get Kairi since she was the closest. Kairi rode shotgun and we went to go get Xion and Naminé since they were together. I picked up Xion and Naminé. By the time I got back Axel and Sora were waiting for me to unlock the door.

When we got inside everything looked pretty nice since I cleaned yesterday. In about 5 minutes Aqua and Ven came through the door so we could start studying! I was pretty smart but studying is always a necessity one of the last things my Mom told me was "Academics will be important and they lead you down the right path." So ever since that day I have always been top of my class. We started off with math and holy sh*t Naminé was confused. Every one seemed to be doing fine but Naminé was just lost I guess math just isn't her song point. I helped Naminé a lot and helped her understand a few math concepts. We soon moved on to literature and Sora literally just said "This is not my sh*t I need help." we all laughed and Aqua ended up helping Sora with a lot of the literature. We knocked out all the topics and after literature no one seemed to struggle at all so after a few hours we decided to call it a night so everyone headed home except... Naminé, Kairi, and Xion _I so do not care if it is a school night._

IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 PLEASE STOP HERE

I made sure I locked the door this time around. Also I slid on a condom cause... reasons... We headed to my room and ended up playing "truth or dare," _now this will be interesting._ We headed back and it was Kairi's turn to a ask someone. Kairi asked me "So Roxy Truth or dare?" I answered "Dare I don't no wimp," Kairi then said "As you wish," she laughed and then told me "You have to kiss Naminé for 15 seconds," Naminé blushed. Without hesitation I leaned towards Naminé and we kissed, we kind of got into it and going for 30 seconds instead. Naminé looked her lips and seemed very satisfied. Xion then laughed and said "I guess it's already getting steamy in here," Me and Naminé blushed and Kairi and Xion laughed. It was now. since I just went I now had to ask one of the girls. I ended up asking Xion "Truth or dare," she said "Dare," So I told her "Kiss Naminé for 5 seconds," Naminé them told me "Really again...?" I answered "Yup." Xion and Naminé started to kiss and I just thought _here comes a boner._ At the end of it both Xion and Naminé seemed like they wanted to continue but we had to keep the game going. Since I picked Xion she now got to pick who she wanted to go next. She asked Kairi "Truth or dare," Kairi said "I'll keep the train moving, Dare." Xion then told her "Screw it, You are gonna give Roxas a blow job I can see his boner." Kairi's face got red and she said "F*ck it." She leaned towards me and unzipped my pants and I was silent just thinking _F*CK YES!!!!_ Kairi pulled down my boxers and said "How am I gonna put that in my mouth it's too f*cking big." Xion just said "Figure it out." She looked at my dick and I'm pretty sure she just thought YOLO. She began and over time began going gown further and further down. In astonishment Naminé and Xion just stared. _F*ck yes best day ever_ is what I was thinking. After about a minute Kairi finished and said "F*ck yes." Now it was Kairi's turn and she Naminé "Nami, You are gonna take a ride if you know what I mean." Naminé turned into a tomato and I just thought _Oh yeah this just happened..._ I got on the bed and Naminé climbed on top of me and began to take off her white dress. All I saw now was a snow white bra and panties. Xion unclipped Naminé's bra and Naminé slid off her panties. I took ofc my shirt and we were now both fully exposed. Naminé Began to ride my "keyblade" if you know what I'm saying -. Naminé began moaning softly but then began going faster and she got louder. After a good 30 minutes Naminé was done but it looked like Xion and Kairi were eager to get some action too because they were now both fully naked and staring at my "Ultima Weapon" If you know what I am sayin' 0_0. Kairi rushed first and quickly began going up and down for awhile until I reversed her and took over and began thrusing faster. Kairi now seemed done so I was on to my next battle. Xion got on the bed and layed down and new I was feeling like controlling this time. I placed my hands on her breasts and began to fondle them as I thrusted back and fourth. I kept thinking _this not could not get any better._ Until I heard my door open and axel peeped through and said "Hey guys have you seen my keys I have been looking for them for a straight hou- F*ck my bad my bad..." I just casually told him "You put them on top of my fridge and thanks for ruining my night and killing the mood." Axel walked out yelling "My f*cking bad man!..."

I got on my boxers and the girls got their underwear on and Naminé climbed on top of me and Xion got on my right side and Kairi got on my left and we went to bed around 12:30 AM. My alarm at 7:00 AM went off and all four off us woke up and I just thought _another day of school f*ck..._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hey guys Roxas here and quick note I will have a sneak peek to another story. As Papa Nomura would say it is "Now in Development"

(One week later Mid Terms exams)

I got up and just thought _mid terms are here..._ I got ready quickly and left earlier than usual. I take academics pretty seriously so I studied for four hours every night this past week except for you know... Monday. I felt pretty confident on my knowledge since I had a photographic memory. The test had 200 questions and would take place for almost the whole day except for the final period because the principal said he had an announcement but he was being really secretive about it, Mr. Nomura is always like that. I took the Mustang to school today cause I felt like showing off. When I got to school I walked in and Mr. Nomura had a microphone and said "You will go to your home room in 40 minutes and begin your test. About twenty minutes passed until I saw Ventus walk through the door and he came up to me and said "Hey man thanks for having that study group earlier this week it really helped me some new concepts and things I needed help with." Feeling like I actually did you something made me happy so I told him "No prob man anything for a friend." he smiled and we sat there and talked about some new games coming out like the remastered Crash the Bandicoot games. I didn't take long until we had to go to homeroom to begin the test. They handed out this packet about 50 pages in total and I was ready. I started out song and knocked out a good thirty questions in ten minuets to the point where I thought my memory was a complete cheat sheet. In just thirty minutes I got as momentum going and I was already more than halfway done and kids were still stifling on question fifteen. I finished at around fifty-five minutes with time to double check my work. I was astonished at my self and suprisingly I felt confident in my test. I just sat there for the rest of the time reading as book, It was boring. A lot of boring hours passed and finally it was time for the announcement. Mr. Nomura went up to a microphone stand and told us "We will be taking a trip to Dstiny Islands this spring I don't have a date for you but me and the Vice Principal Shinji Hashimoto have decided on the date." The whole school screamed in excitement. I personally thought this idea to be a pain in the *ss because of all the packing and sh*t. After the announcement the bell rang and the entirety of the school left. I hoped in and wondered what happened because in three days the results of the rest would be back. I got home that day and had nothing but the rest on my mind I thought I might have rushed it but it felt like I took my time but I was the first one finished. I forgot about it and headed out. I drove to... the grave yard with a banquet of roses Mom's favorite flower... I looked at the grave and thought _why them they were innocent and pure they didn't deserve this._ I agreed a year but it led to me breaking down on my knees and weeping. I heard a familiar voice in the distant "What's wrong?!" I looked back and it was Ventus. I asked him "What are you here for...?" he told me "My parents died from cancer why are you here...?" I saw him shed a tear. I answered him and said "A building burned and it took my parents with it..." Both of us had a moment of silence. We both paid our respects and left the graveyard. I made it back to the apartment and felt bad for Ventus... He called me and we both explained our parents death in detail... it seemed weird but after I felt better cause it seemed like a burden I have been carrying was lifted. Talking to Ven mad me feel better and I think him too it just felt nice to have somone understand my hurt unlike people such as... Sora. I got back home and watched Netflix until I slowly dozed off into sleep.

And now for a Sneak peek into Destiny's Sekirei

November 16th, 2010

"Hey Dad?" He replied to me "Yes Roxas?" I asked my father "Why isn't Mom here with us." His face saddened as we walked through the rainy streets. He told me "You're eight now I guess you can handle the truth..." I asked him "What do you mean dad...?" He shed a tear. He told me "When you were eight months old your mother was...Murdered..." He told me "She was... Murdered at the hands of a woman with a sword and silver hair..." He started to weep. He got on his knees and quietly mumbled "The Black Sekirei...No. 4..." I saw a black silhouette fall from the sky and her figure became clearer the closer ahe got and it was a woman with silver hair and a sword, she was right above me. My dad looked up and saw her. "YOU BASTARD!!" He noticed she was above me she fell closer towards me to where she was right above me. Dad screamed "NO!!!" He pushed me out of the way but as I fell backwards I saw a sword slice through his torso. I started to cry as this woman cames towards me draghing her sword. She told me with an evil look in her eye "How does it feel... I slaughtered your dad and you're next." I screamed "WHY DID YOU DO THIS." She was gonna respond but I transformed into...Something... I turned pitch black and my outfit became weird with shadowy effects coming off it. I opened my eyes they were bright and glowing yellow. I had thoughts but it seemed like they got lost in my emotions. This woman looked at me and took a step back and said "Interesting..." I looked at my hands and they looked like sharp shadowy claws. Then instinct took over and I had the intent too kill this "Black Sekirei" I looked at her and gave her a crooked smile. I jumped at her and clawed her, my adrenaline felt off the charts and I just wanted to do nothing but kill. She seemed to be in pain and she tried to slash me with her sword, I clawed it and the sword was sliced into pieces like butter. I kept clawing her viciously and she continued to lose blood. she was on the ground coughing up blood. I laughed and yelles in a deeper voice "HOW DOES IT FEEL NOW THAT YOU'RE GONNA DIE?!!?!" She said "I'm not," she coughed up blood. I saw a ladder appear through the clouds and she jumped on to it. I jumped for her but couldn't get her, I just sliced off a huge piece of her calf. She escaped I was now an orphan and I wanted revenge.

March 13th, 2020

I'm eighteen now, happy birthday too me I guess since I've been wandering these streets since I was eight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up to a knock on my door. I checked my phone and it read 10:17 AM. "Holy sh*t I'm late as f*ck!" I went to go open the door. I opened it and I saw Xemnas. He grabbed my shirt and said "Hello," he laughed manically. I used something dad tought me, and old Hapkido (An actual martial art) move. I stuck my thumbs in between his hands and twisted it right and then snapping it upwards, therefore breaking his wrist. He screamed in pain and then kneed his face about five times. He was now coughing up blood and crawling towards a corridor of darkness. I stepped on his hand and put my weight on that foot. I summoned Oblivion "Now you're gonna pay for setting fire to that building YOU B*STARD!!" I cut off his head like butter. Before the corridor disappeared I threw his body in the portal along with his head. I felt good inside in some twisted creepy way killing Xemnas and avenging my parents death made me feel happy about life right now. Killing him in some twisted way makes me feel complete. I got the bleach ready cause there was a bloody mess outside my door I had to clean up. I didn't go to school today it didn't seem important today. I went up to the clock tower where I found Axel and ate an ice cream. I sat there for a few hours thinking about what was done. I them saw a figure when I turned around he had blue hair and a black coat on. He shouted at me "You've killed him... Now you shall die!!" I saw him summon as stand weapon and he started to attack me with it. I dodged until I had enough time to summon Oathkeeper and Oblivion.The guy was attacking relentlessly I had little time to do much since he was going beserk. He was seriously mad but I just waited till this guy was worn out and he couldn't do anything. He was starting to get tired so I took my opening and unleashed the power of my keyblades. I disposed of this guy until I saw more people appear on this tower. There was eight of them all looking pretty mad. The first had these weird gun looking things and black and gray hair. The second had these lances around him being held by the wind with black hair. The third had a giant shield and looked like he was manipulating ice with very light almost white hair. The fourth had what looked like a fusion of an axe and sword with light brown hair. The fifth had a very emo haircut and... a book, yup just a book. The sixth had almost a guitar? Or some sort of musical instrument and blonde hair. The seventh had some cards... yup these guys have strange weapons, he also had blonde hair and he had some facial hair going on. The last had pink hair and holy sh*t a giant syth. All started attacking me at once I had cards flying at me and Ice shards flying everywhere with clones attacking me from all directions. The whole time I was just shouting "Reflect!" because holy sh*t there was only one of me. Eventually I was hit by a giant lance, It led to me being hit by everything. I was sliced by cards and the guy with the syth was going crazy as well as tons of clones casting thundaga on me and ice shards stabbing me in all places. More lances stabbed me and I thought _this is my end it's over..._ Until I felt something... Inside me. I felt a presence of darkness... The feeling became stronger until I became the feeling. I transformed into a dark creature I had claws and yellow glowing eyes and It healed me. I couldn't summon keyblades and it was hard to transmit thoughts. It seemed like my frontal cortex in my brain wasn't affecting my actions at all. I felt the urge to kill so... I did. I started ripping the one with the guns to shreds. I clawed him until his torso ripped in half. The second tried to send his lances toward me but I used my class like blades and I cut them in half like butter. I ram up to him and I unleashed a combo on him and amputated all of his limbs and left him there to bleed out. I felt invincible and I ripped every member to heeds until I was left with the final one. I suddenly reverted back to normal and I felt weak like a strain on my body. He seemed at full strength and was ready to kill me so I casted a quick cure but I still felt as major strain on my body. I summoned my blades and prepared to fight. This guy had amazing range and it was hard to get close since he kept me at a distance. I decided to rush him, so I jumped on his syth and jumped off it leaving me at hoods backside so he was vulnerable. I ran up to him from behind and stabbed him directly where his spine was so if he lived he would be paralyzed. He fell to the ground and vanished into cherry blossoms. I then heard a corridor of darkness open behind me. The guy that came out of the corridor said "Bravo Ventus!... now let's settle this." I was confused until I realized that we look like twins. I turned around and the guy... looked exactly like sora except with black hair and gold eyes with a weird red and black suit. I told him "I'm not Ventus! I am me nobody else!" He rushed me and knocked me back, it caught me off guard. I then realized as I fell back I was falling down. I looked down and I was off the tower slowly falling to my, death...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Note: Lol hey guys Roxas1356 here and I just want to say... I'm a troll had no issues with the website I just simply left that Cliff hanger from the last chapter to be a d*uchebag. Anyway here is chapter eight. Also Destiny's Sekirei first chapter comes out on July 17th It will have longer chapters so unlike this story I won't upload daily but instead weekly, so bye! :P

Soon as I fell I hit the ground I'm shutout and my vision is black I'm no longer concious _Is this the end...?_

Four months later

March 13th, 2018

I wake up in a hospital bed I'm in different clothes and I thought _I swear if a male doctor changed me I will be pissed._ I was on an IV so I pulled it out and got up. There was a calendar next to me as well as flowers and notes The date was... my birthday... _YAY IM 18 B*TCHES!!_ I then realized it had been four months though. My first reaction was that I was in a coma so I got up in my weird hospital clothes until I heard a voice in the hallway. The guy was sniffling and said to himself "There is no way he'll be in a coma forever... the nurse is wrong." I recognized his voice... It was Ven! He walked in with tears rolling down his face and a banquet of flowers. He saw me and dropped the flowers. He was in shock and ran up to me and gave me a hug. He said as he wiped tears off his face "I knew you would wake up man!" He let go of me and said "No homo..." we laughed. He told me "I came here everyday after school and everyone else visited once a week, The nurse said you were super lucky and over

time your bones healed." I then said "Wow that many people actually care about me..." He said "Of course! You're an amazing person not to mention you're a harem leader and at the top of school when it comes to academics so people look up to you as a role model and they want to be like you!" I then realized _oh yeah I'm the SH*T._ I went through a boring process that took forever but I left the hospital by 4:37 PM. I hopped in Ventus's... Holy sh*t is that a Lamborghini WTF. He then said "So how are you gonna pay for your treatment?" I then said "Since I'm eighteen I officially inherit everything my parents had which is 927 billion dollars cash." Ventus then spit out the coffee he was drinking and Yelled "HOLY SH*T!" I then explained that my parents reconstructed Nikola Tesla's machine that converted static electricity in power and that we basically put all oil industries out of business. We had a giant *ss mansion we were gonna live in but in the process of moving my parents died in the building and I was left an orphan trying to fight off foster parents that wanted to take advantage over me for my inheritance until I came into agreement with a foster family that I would pay them four million dollars when I turn eighteen If they would leave me alone, Ever since then I kept my identity a secret. Ventus texted everyone and said we were gonna celebrate me waking up at a "special place" is what Ven said but I don't know where. Ven dropped me off at my apartment and I realized I had to take care of my billions... I went too the bank and made a withdraw of $18,000 because I can. I got a debit card and I made a deposit of $9,000 on it and I kept $6,000 in a safe in my room and $3,000 in my wallet. I think by now the fact that I am a multi-billionaire has been known... Yeah. Been came to pick me up but instead in a 2018 Suburban with Kairi, Aqua, Axel, Naminé, Sora, and Xion, _holy sh*t Suburban's have a lot of seats._ Everyone looked at me and they were all amazed. Kairi just said "Holy sh*t." I was thinking the same thing.

We were driving for two hours and I wondered where we where going until we parked and I saw the sight of a beautiful beach. Ven said "So before we go to Destiny Islands we will have a beach trip ourselfs." I was excited and replied to Been "How long will we be here?" He told me "A week all of spring break." I then realized it was spring break. I then looked in the back and Ventus bought me a bunch of clothes and put them in a suitcase along with other bags. We all got out of the car and Been told us "This is a private beach and I have a beach house where we can stay it has 5 bedrooms." Axel just said "F*CK YEAH!" I then realized I was sharing a room with Kairi, Xion, and Naminé... _F*CK yes._ I unpacked my bag and holy sh*t Ven has good taste I mean the man has literally everything I would wear. Ven a balcony so we all went there to watch the sunset. We sat down and Kairi snuggled up on my right side, Naminé leaned on my left shoulder, and Xion sat on my lap The three other guys just said "Lucky b*stard..." Aqua stared at Ven and looked annoyed with him. Neku zoned out and looked depressed so I asked him "Neku what's wrong?" He replied and he shed a tear "Me and Shiki are just going through a tough time right now..." We all tried to ask more questions but Neku ignored us and put on his head phones which seemed to improve his mood.

The sun went down and we all went to our rooms and I went to my suitcase and I looked through the clothes until I found an envelope in the case. I opened it and I first saw a letter so I red it. I opened the folded letter and it read "Lol just in case. -Sincerely Ven" I looked inside and there was... condoms. Yup the man gave me condoms... well at least he's looking out for

me. I got in bed with nothing but boxers on and Kairi straight up did not care and got in bed with her bra and panties while Xion and Naminé had on just a t-shirt and panties but no bra. Kairi said "Good night Roxy," she gave me a kiss. Xion said "Love you Good night," she gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Naminé yawned and in a shy voice she said "Good night," she got close to me and put her arm on my chest as she snuggled up against me. I replied to them "Good night baes," I gave them a wink and we drifted off into sleep.


	9. Kingdom High Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I woke up buiried in girls and although I was stuck this was probably the best place to be be buiried. Kairi woke up and rubbed her eyes, she let out a yawn and said in a pleasant voice "mornin' Roxy," she flashed me a cheerful smile. Kairi stretched out her arms and I replied to her "morning," I gave her a smile. Xion began to slowy get up and as she let out a yawn I gave the two a hug as Naminé got up. Naminé gave me a kiss on the cheek. We all got up and changed into our bathing suits so we could be ready for the day. As we walked out the room Kairi asked me "You excited for today?" I replied "Hell yeah water, bikinis, flirting you know I'm down!" Kairi blushed and Xion let out a giggle and said "You have no shame in your perversion do you?" Naminé blushed and let out a laugh.

We made our way to the kitchen and I saw Aqua cooking breakfast. Sora and Ventus were on the couch playing NBA 2K17. I left to go wake up Axel cause breakfast was almost ready. I went into the room and sure enough he was sleeping. I woke him up and he was half asleep and told me "I'm only getting up for bikinis." he yawned and I helped up "Mornin', I see you're super lazy." he laughed as we made our way to the dining room table. When we got back the food was being served it was pancackes, eggs, and bacon. We ate and holy crap it was good. I looked at aqua and said " You'll make a good wife one day," I gave Her and Ventus a wink, Axel died laughing.

Eventually we all ate and left to the beach. Once we got there all I could say is BOOB PARADISE! The girls made their way to a good spot on the beach. Aqua, Sora, Ventus, and I got in the water. I told the girls and Axel "You guys gonna get in?" The girls replied "Yeah!" Although Axel just sat there in his chair with shades on "I'm good if we're out buring down buildings though sign me up." Aqua laughed and replied to him "And your inner pyro continues to show itself." she let out a giggle. I didnt realize until today Ventus is lucky but still not on my level, though seriously Aqua's bust is ridiculous. Seriously watermelons would be jealous at those jelly mountains. Quickly I snap out of it and think although the bust is nice she is too innocent and pure for me, although these three barely make that requirement.

We all messed around and got wet and had fun and before we knew it the sunset was near. Ventus smiled and said "I guess time really passes quickly when you're having this much fun." We all looked at the sunset as we dried off and smiled. I told Ven "This is gonna be a hell of a week." he looked back and winked. Axel reminded us "Hey guys remember I'm smoke ribs tonight so I should get going." We all then remembered how good Axel is with his food. We make it back and watch as the beautiful orange sky turns into a dark shade of blue. Axel finished upa and got out plates. we all went up to the balcony to eat so we could look at the night sky. For some reason I started to hate the American government. I looked back on past events and I just hated them for their greed and decisions. Regardless I had time for political thoughts later now I just enjoued the boobs.

We all ate and HOLY CRAP it's amazing. I looked at Axel and said "Well fuck you literally are a god damn culanary genuis I guess because it requires the use of fire." He laughed and replied "Maybe I should go on Iron chef." Kairi said "No really all joking aside please do!" everyone then got talking about to do future in cooking but I began to feel... Strange. I felt nauseous Then I fainted.

It seems as if I woke up but I was still dreaming. I stood on stained glassit was of Sora though but in the distance I saw another stained glass portait but of me? It was dark and distant but I saw it. Then a voice in my head appeared "You wish to be free? Your own person? then you must face these trials... 13 trials." I was confused but without any waring a giant enemy appears... yes I remember, Twilight Thorn. I was... 16 but I guess he wants a rematch. I summoned my blades with no hesitation and got ready for this battle.

End of volume 1 Lol


End file.
